


Sermedî Mutluluk

by Kkamjong



Series: Berceste [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, biraz kaibaek, biraz krishun, otistik sehun, üvey kardeşler sekai
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Sehun’un engelli olma gerçeğine rağmen Kai ve Sehun arasındaki her şey sorunsuz ilerliyordu. Kai onu gerçekten ve samimi bir şekilde seviyordu. Ama Sehun’un tam olarak normal birisi olarak çağırmak tartışılırdı. Kai’nin eski aşkı Baekhyun İngiltere’den döndüğünde işler daha çok karışacaktır. Üvey kardeşine tüm aşkını verdiği için Kai artık Baekhyun’a karşı arkadaşlıktan başka bir şey hissetmese bile karışacaktır. Sehun ise kaçınılmaz olan durumları anlayamayacak ve Kai’nin normal birisini istediğini düşünerek Kai’den uzaklaşmaya başlayacak.





	1. Giriş

**Author's Note:**

> Berceste 2.sezondur efenim *-*

“Sehun-ah!” Kai yorucu bir günün ardından eve geldiğinde bağırdı. Eve geldiğinde Sehun'un ona hiç hoş geldin sarılması vermediğini biliyordu. Ama bu Kai'yi rahatsız etmiyordu, onun yerine gidip Sehun'u kendi arıyordu.

Çantasını köşeye attı ve Sehun'un orada olabileceğini düşünerek mutfağa gitti. Buzdolabına yaslanmış avucuyla bir şeyler tıkınıyordu.

“Ne yiyorsun?” Kai sorduğunda Sehun hemen elini yumruk yaparak arkasına sakladı. “Gizli gizli ne yediğini sordum?” Kai Sehun'a yaklaşarak yanlarından tuttu ve onu buzdolabına yasladı. Sehun başını iki yana sallayarak eğdi. “Bana söylemezsen seni öperim.”

Sehun alt dudağını sarkıttı ve avucunu aralarına getirerek açtı.

“Jelibon mu? Bundan neden utandın? Bana da ver biraz.” Kai söyledi ama Sehun hemen bir tanesini ağzına attı ve elini yumruk yaparak diğerlerini yeniden arkasına sakladı. “Seni cimri velet.” Kai mırıldanarak dudaklarını Sehun'unkilere bastırdı ve dilini ağzına soktu. Kai'nin dili biricik jelibonuna değdiğinde Sehun boğazından gelen onaylamayan bir ses çıkardı. “Şimdi ne yapacaksın?” Kai sırıtarak geri çekildi ve şekeri yedi.

“Git buradan.” Sehun yüzü kızararak kısık sesle mırıldandı.

“Olmaz.” Kai onu kaldırdığında Sehun otomatikman bacaklarını Kai'nin beline dolamıştı, bir eli Kai'nin saçlarını tutarken diğer jelibonlarını saklıyordu; böylece düşmeyecekti. Sehun'un arkasındaki buzdolabını destek olarak kullanarak Kai onu öpmeye başladı.

Samimi anları zilin çalmasıyla bozulmuştu. Kai inledi ve Sehun'u indirdi. “Babam olmalı.” Kapıyı açmaya gitti, Sehun da arkasından geliyordu.

Dört ay önce buraya taşındıklarından beri babası ara sıra uğruyordu. Ama Sehun'un annesi bir kere bile gelmemişti.

Ne zaman misafirleri olsa Sehun Kai'nin arkasında beklerdi. Misafir demek babası ve evi her hafta temizleyen kadındı.

“Aman tanrım!” Kai kapıyı açtığında kızararak bağırdı. “Sunbae!” Önündeki çocuğun üzerine atlayarak sıkıca sarıldı. “Burada ne yapıyorsun?!” Neşeyle bağırdı.

“Pekâlâ, sen nasılsın Kai?”

“Çok iyi! İngiltere'den ne zaman döndün?”

“Birkaç gün önce. Memlekete gitmeyi düşünüyordum ama Seul'da yapacak işlerim var. O yüzden senin SNS'inden taşındığını gördüm. Adresini istediğimde geleceğimi düşünmüyordun, değil mi?” Kai'nin sunbaesi sırıttı.

“Kart göndereceğini falan düşündüm.” Kai ensesini kaşıdı. “İçeri gir.” Onu eve soktu. “Oh evet Sehun. Bu benim...uh... İngiltere'deki sunbaem.”

“Baekhyun.” Baekhyun gülümsedi ve elini uzattı. Sehun eline bakarak hırlamaya başladı. Baekhyun elini geri çekti. “Kardeşin, değil mi? Sehun'dan bahsettiğini duymuştum.”

“Sevgilim.” Kai gururla söyledi ve kolunu Sehun'un beline doladı. “Ee seni buraya hangi rüzgâr attı? Lütfen otur.”

“Aslında kalacak bir yere ihtiyacım var. Sadece birkaç haftalığına.”

“Oh neden öyle demedin?!” Kai düşünmeden konuşuyordu. “Burada kalabilirsin! Kendini evinde gibi hisset! Tanrım, seni çok özlemişim!” Baekhyun'a yeniden sarıldı. “Hey Sehun, sence-” Kai, Sehun'a döndüğünde Sehun odalarına koşarak kapıyı çarpmıştı.


	2. 1.Bölüm

“Özür dilerim.” Kai, Sehun'un davranışından dolayı özür diliyordu. “Misafirlere alışkın değil.”

“Otistikti, değil mi? Önceden demiştin.” Baekhyun rahat bir şekilde okurken söyledi.

“Dedim mi? Ne zaman?”

“Beni yurtta odana taşımadan önce sarhoş olduğun gece.” Baekhyun sırıttı. Kai gergince güldü. Tabii ki, Kai'nin karşılaştığı en hayran olunası sunbae Baekhyun'a çakmak çok ateşliydi. Yalnızca hayran olunası değil aynı zamanda akıllı, yaramaz, geveze ve konuşkandı. Tam Kai'nin ideal tipi. Pekâlâ, artık değil. Baekhyun'a karşı hisleri olmasa bile, tasasız Baekhyun'a her zaman arkadaş olarak saygı duyuyordu.

“İstediğin kadar burada kalabilirsin.” Kai gülümsedi.

“Çok memnunum gerçekten Kai-yah. Ee, üniversite nasıl?”

Kai her zaman SNS üzerinden Baekhyun'la iletişim halindeydi.

Baekhyun konuyu Kai ve Sehun'un ne zaman beraber olduklarını ve yaşamlarının nasıl olduğunu sorana kadar Kai üniversitenin nasıl zor olduğunu özetlemişti ve sohbet gece yarısına kadar uzamıştı.

“Oh. Hey Sehun.” dedi Baekhyun. Kai başını çevirdiğinde Sehun'un ellerini yumruk yapmış halde koltuğun arkasında durduğunu gördü.

“Ne oldu Sehun?” diye sordu Kai. Başını kaldırmadığı için Sehun'un ifadesini göremiyordu.

“Uyku.” Sehun emredici bir tonda söyledi.

“Oh. İyi geceler.” Kai diyerek yeniden Baekhyun'a döndü. Sehun'un saçlarını arkadan kavradığını hissetti, Kai'nin boynu geriye yatıp Sehun'a bakana kadar saçlarını çekiştirdi.

“Yatak... Uyku.” Sehun mırıldandı, sesi kızgın geliyordu ve onu bırakarak odadan çıktı. Ayrı odaları vardı ama Sehun her zaman gece yarısı Kai'nin odasının kapısını çalıp Kai'den odasından uyumasını isterdi. O yüzden şimdi aynı odayı paylaşıyorlardı.

“Bana bir dakika ver.” Kai ayağa kalktı.

“Yok. İstediğin kadar onunla sarıl.” Baekhyun kıs kıs güldüğünde Kai ensesinin utanmayla ısındığını hissetti. “Gidip otelden eşyalarımı alacağım.”

“Oh tamam.”

................................

Kai odaya girdiğinde Sehun yatakta oturuyordu. “Senin neyin var? Git uyu.” dedi Kai ama yine de yatağa girdi. Sehun uzanmıyordu.

“Kim...o?”

“Bir arkadaş. Çaktığım birisi.” Kai, Sehun'un anlamayacağını bilerek omuz silkti. Sehun dilini çıkarıyordu. Bu demek ki ya sıkıldı ya da sinirlenmişti. Ve Kai her zaman nasıl düzelteceğini biliyordu.

Sehun'u öpmeye başlayarak nazikçe yatağa ittirdi. “Hızlı bir seks ister misin?” Sırıttı ve Sehun'un boynunu öpmeye başladı. Bir eli Sehun'un içinde ilerlerken diğer eşofmanının içine giriyordu. Kai, Sehun'un bacakları arasında diz çöktü ve ikisinin de tişörtünü çıkartarak Sehun'un kusursuz, süt beyazı tenine öpücükler kondurmaya başladı. Eliyle Sehun'un uzunluğunu hızla çekmeye başladı ve yukarıya tırmanarak umutsuzca Sehun'un dudaklarını yalayıp emmeye başladı. Beklemediği şey ise Sehun'un sertçe alt dudağını ısırmasıydı.

“Ow!” Kai bağırdı ve geri çekildi. “Ne içindi bu?!”

Sehun, Kai'yi üzerinden attı ve Kai'ye arkasını dönerek üzerine örtüye çekti.


	3. 2.Bölüm

Sehun uykulu bir şekilde inleyerek henüz uyanmamak için karşı çıkıyordu.

“Günaydın gün ışığım.” Kai, Sehun'un boynuna mırladı.

“Mmrgh.” Sehun yarı uykulu bir şekilde inledi, Kai'nin eli iç çamaşırının içinden uzunluğunu sertçe okşuyordu.

“Dün gece için sana geri ödeme yapıyorum.” Kai, Sehun'un üyesini sıktırdı ve yeniden çekmeye başladı. Sehun gözlerini kapattı, boğazının derinliklerinden bir inleme koptu. Kai'in dudakları yanağından yavaşça kulağına doğru süzülürken onu daha çok çekmeye başladı.

Kai onu acımasızca okşarken Sehun neredeyse vazgeçmek üzereydi ama Kai içeriden televizyon sesi gelince durdu. “Oh. Uyanmış olmalı.” Kai hemen elini Sehun'un eşofmanından çıkartarak yataktan fırladı ve yatak odasından hızla çıktı. “Günaydın sunbae.”

“Bana neden Baekhyun demiyorsun? Bu çok sinir bozucu. Beni yaşlı hissettiriyorsun.” Baekhyun tembelce gülümseyerek söyledi. Gözleri Kai'nin yarı çıplak bedenine takılmıştı. “Beni baştan çıkarma Kai.” Alay ederek bakışlarını televizyona çevirdi.

“Haha. Çok komik. Bugün dışarı çıkacak mısın? Yani ben üniversiteye gitmek zorundayım ve Sehun evde olacak.”

“Ben de çıkacağım. Ama belki hemen dönerim. Benim etrafta olmamla bir sıkıntısı yok, değil mi?”

“Yok yok. Tabii ki. O zaman akşam yemeğini sen alırsın.” Kai söylediğinde Baekhyun başıyla onayladı. “Ve... Onu takmazsan, lütfen. O şey-”

“Anladım. O konuşmadıkça konuşmam.” Güven verici şekilde gülümsedi.

“Tamam. Ben duş alacağım. Sen de alabilirsin. İğrenç görünüyorsun.”

“Baş üstüne kaptan.” Baekhyun söyledi.

Kai gitmek için hazır olduğunda Sehun hala yataktaydı. “Sonra görüşürüz bebeğim.” Kai başını öpmek için eğildi ve el sallayarak okula gitti.

..................................

Kai eve döndüğünde Baekhyun hala televizyona yapışık haldeydi. Ama temizlenmişti.

“Ah dönmüşsün.” Baekhyun neşeyle söyledi.

“Sen ne zaman döndün?” Kai ayakkabılarını çıkardı ve çantasını köşeye koyarak Baekhyun'un yanına oturdu.

“Bir süre önce. Ve... Kai, Sehun hiç dışarı çıkmadı sanırım.”

“Bırak onu. O öyle.”

“Gidip ona bakmalısın.”

Kai iç çekti ve koltuktan kalktı.

“Sehun?” Sehun yatağın ortasında oturuyordu ve kafasını kaldırıp Kai'ye baktı. Bir şeye odaklanmış gibi kaşları çatılmıştı. Elinde bir kalem kucağında da Sudoku kitabı vardı. “Hiç odadan çıktın mı?”

Sehun bakışlarını yeniden Sudoku'ya indirdi. “Gel ve yemek ye.” Kai konuşurken üstünü değiştiriyordu. Sehun cevap vermedi ve Kai'nin davetini tınlamadı bile. “Sehun! Ben senin annen değilim, tamam mı? Senin yemeğinle ilgilenmek zorunda değilim!” Kai sinirlenerek bağırdı. Ama Sehun'a bakmak için söz veren de kendisiydi.

Sehun başını kaldırdı ve Kai'ye sinirle baktıktan sonra kalemi Kai'ye fırlattı. Kai'nin tam göğsüne çarpmıştı. “İyi. Kendin bilirsin.” Kai mırıldandı ve odadan çıktı.

Birisiyle konuşmayı gerçekten özlemişti. Okulda henüz arkadaş edinmemişti ve hiçbiri onun tarzı değildi ayrıca Sehun'la konuşmaları tek taraflıydı. Yani, şimdi Baekhyun döndüğü için bir arkadaşı vardı.

“O nerede?” Baekhyun endişeli bir yüzle sordu.

“İnatçılık yapıyor. Sana söyledim, kafası siktiğimin benden daha kalın.” Kai şikâyet ediyordu. “Ne aldın?”

“Yemek için mi?”

“Adelaide Kane için.” Kai alay etti.

Baekhyun kıkırdadı. “Pizzayı seversin umarım.”

“Pizzayı sevmediğini sanıyordum.”

Baekhyun pizzaya âşık olduğunu anlatmıştı. Durmadan pizzalar ve televizyondaki korkunç program üzerine konuşmuşlardı.

“Şimdi asıl branşın, değil mi?” Baekhyun dudağında bir gülümseme kaşını kaldırarak sordu. Ayağa kalkıp mutfağa giderek elinde bir şişe tekila ile döndü. Kai geçen sefer sarhoş oldukları zamanı hatırlayarak aptal gibi sırıttı. “Kontrol etmeliyiz.” Baekhyun emretti.

Kai kararsızca başını salladı ve şişeyi eline aldı.

Diğer okul arkadaşlarının nerede olduğunu konuşurken çok içmemişlerdi. Saat 9 gibi Sehun sonunda odasından çıkmaya karar vermişti. Kai ve Baekhyun'a ters ters bakıyordu, Kai yüzünü göremese bile bunu söyleyebilirdi.

Oturdukları koltuğun tam yanında dikildi. “Uyuması gerekiyor sanırım.” Baekhyun çakırkeyif olduğu belli bir şekilde kıkırdadı.

Kai elinde tekila şişesini tutuyordu. “Bunu bitirdikten sonra yatağa geleceğim.” Şişeyi Sehun'a sallayarak gülümsedi. Sehun aniden şişeyi Kai'nin elinden alarak kafasına dikti. “Sehun!” Kai uzandı ve şişeyi ondan aldı. Sehun yüzünü buruşturarak kusmak istiyormuş gibi dilini çıkardı. Ağzını yıkamak için mutfağa koştu.

Baekhyun kıkırdıyordu. “Tekila olduğunu bilmiyor muydu?!”

Kai inledi ve kontrol etmek için arkasından gitti. Tezgâhın önünde yerde oturuyordu, yüzü kızarmıştı ve kulakları yanıyor gibi görünüyordu. “Kim senden onu içmeni istedi?” Kai mırıldandı. “Hadi gel. Seni yatıralım.”

Sehun başını iki yana sallayarak Kai'nin onu taşımasını istediğini belirtir şekilde kollarını öne uzattı ve ağzı kulaklarında sırıttı. “Kahretsin.” Kai mırıldanarak Sehun'u kucağına almak için eğildi. Sehun'u odaya taşırken Baekhyun'un ona gülmesinden utanmıştı.

“Kes.” alt dudağını çekiştiren Sehun'a tıslıyordu.

“Çok...konuşuyorsun.” Sehun normalden daha yüksek sesle konuşuyordu. Kai onu yatağa bıraktı. Sehun hızlı hareket ederek bacaklarını Kai'in beline sarıp üzerine düşmesini sağladı. Kai, Sehun'undan kurtulmaya çalışırken Kai'in tişörtünü çekiştiriyordu. “Sıcak. Çok...sıcak.” Sehun sızlandı.

“Neden benim tişörtümü çıkarıyorsun o zaman?! Kendininkini çıkar!” Kai Sehun'un yumruklarını tişörtünden çekti ve onu yatağa uzanması için itti. “Uyu Sehun!”

Sehun gülümseyerek başını iki yana salladı yeniden. Kai, Sehun'un bu kadar çok gülümsediğini hiç görmemişti daha önce. Sehun bacaklarını yeniden Kai'nin bedenine sardı ve iki eliyle Kai'in saçlarını kavradı. “Ow ow ow.” Sehun saçlarını çekiştirirken bağırıyordu Kai. Çok fazla ses yaptıklarından Kai, Baekhyun'un kahkahalarını diğer odadan duyabiliyordu. Sehun da şimdi gülüyordu. “Sus, Sehun!”

“Susmaya gerek yok. Ben umursamam.” Baekhyun oturma odasından bağırdı. Sehun onu bıraksa Kai en azından yatak odalarının kapısını kapatacaktı. Sehun bir ayağını Kai'nin üyesine getirirken diğerini Kai'in beline sarmıştı. Kendi üyesini Kai'inkine bastırdı.

Kai vazgeçti ve en sonunda Sehun'un üzerine yığıldı. “Uh. Kalk!” Sehun bağırdı.

“Yoruldum.” Kai mırıldandı. Sehun, Kai'nin ağır kilosuyla savaşıyordu. Kai'yi bıraktığında Kai sonunda üzerinden kalkarak üzerine örtüyü örttü. Sehun saniyeler içinde uyuyacakmış gibi duruyordu.

“Affedersin.” oturma odasına girerken Kai'nin yüzü yorgunluktan kızarmıştı.

“Çok sevimlisiniz.” Baekhyun gülmesini durduramıyordu.

Kai koltuğa oturarak, tekila şişesini aldı ve içti.

Baekhyun yavaşça dalgasını bıraktı ve yeniden konuşmaya başladılar.

Konu Baekhyun ve Kai'ye geldiğinde saat neredeyse gece yarısına gelmişti.

“Senin tipin olmadığımı düşünüyordum aslında.” Baekhyun koltukta bacaklarını açmış ve başını Kai'in omzuna yaslamış şekilde söyledi.

“Öyleydin.” Kai uykulu hissederek mırıldandı.

“Dim, anahtar kelime. Tek gecelik olarak düşünmem çok kötü olmuş. Sanırım son günlerde tipin o değil mi?” Kai'nin odasını işaret etti.

“Sanırım.” Kai'in gözleri yarı kapalıydı.

Baekhyun oturdu ve Kai'yi ensesinden tuttu. “Neden yalan söylediğini hissediyorum?”

“Huh?” Kai bir kaşını kaldırdı. Baekhyun'un yüzü çok yakındı. Çok fazla yakın, Baekhyun'un ağzından çıkan sıcak havayı hissedebiliyordu. Bildiği tek şey şu anda öpüşüyorlardı. İlk adımı kendisinin mi attığından emin değildi ama geri çekilmedi. Hemen değil.

“Affedersin.” Baekhyun geri çekildi.

“Özür dilerim.” Kai koltuktan kalkıp arkasını döndüğünde Sehun'un onlara ağzı açık baktığını gördü.


	4. 3.Bölüm

“Se-Sehun.” Kai ona şokla bakan Sehun'a doğru sendeledi ama Sehun'un ifadesi somurtmaya dönüşmüştü. Kai, Baekhyun'a baktığında çoktan koltukta horladığını gördü. Sehun yumruklarını sıkarak odaya geri döndü. Kai kararsızca peşinden gidiyordu. “Sehun?”

“Onu...seviyorsun.” Sehun arkası Kai'ye dönük fısıldadı.

“Kes. Tamam. Kes. Beni her yakın gördüğün kişiyi sevdiğimi düşünme. Luhan'la beni gördüğündeki gibi yanlış anlıyorsun.”

“Neden?”

“Ne neden?!” alkol aldığından dolayı Kai çok kızgın hissediyordu.

“Onu...seviyorsun.” Sehun yüzünü ona döndü.

“Tanrım. Kimseyle konuşamayacak mıyım? Eğer öyle düşünüyorsan onları seviyorum! Pekâlâ, ne yapmamı istiyorsun?! Yalnızca seninle konuşmamı mı?! Yalnızca seninle olmamı mı?! Sen hiçbir şeyi umursamadığın için her siktiğimin seferinde duvarla konuşmak mı?!” diye bağırdı.

“Kes sesini!” Sehun bağırdı. “Eğer onu becermek istiyorsan git o zaman!”

Kai, Sehun'un yanağına sertçe vurdu. Sehun yaralı yanağını tutarken ağlamaya başlamıştı.

“Siktir.” Kai mırıldandı ve kendine sövdü. “Sehun. Üzgünüm.” Sehun'un yüzüne elini uzattı ama Sehun ondan kaçarak yatağa uzandı. “Sehun. Sehun.” Kai yatağa çıkarak Sehun'u döndürdü. “Çok özür dilerim.” Fısıldayarak Sehun'un kırmızı yanağına dokundu ve öpmeye başladı. Şimdi Kai azmıştı. Onu sevmesine rağmen her zaman Sehun'u kullanmayı seviyordu, bu hiç değişmemişti.

Kai boynunu öpüp kıyafetlerini çıkartırken Sehun hiç tepki vermedi. Kai onu okşadığında bile Sehun yüzünü ifadesiz tutarak sadece alt dudağını ısırmış tepki vermemişti.

Kai, Sehun'un hareket etmemesini garip bulmuştu. Bu çocuk arzusunu tutmayı mı öğrenmişti? Kai'ye ne zaman kızsa, sonuç korkunç oluyordu. Ve şu anda, Kai'nin ona istediğini yapmasına izin veriyordu ama Sehun bedenindeki Kai'nin izlerinin öcünü almıyordu. Hala parmakları içindeyken Kai, Sehun'u domalttı. “Zaten... Özür dilediğimi... Söyledim.” Sehun'un omuzlarını öptü, diğer eliyle Sehun'u saçından çekiştirip ağzını öpmeye başladı. Kai saçlarını çektiğinde Sehun hafifçe acıdan dolayı inlemişti, Kai'in parmakları daha derine giderken onu ıslak bir şekilde öpüyordu.

Sehun ona karşılık vermeyince Kai sinirlendi ve Kai ereksiyonunu içine ittiğinde yüzünü yatağa gömüp çarşafları sıktı. Cesetle sevişmek gibiydi. Kai'nin şikâyet ettiğinden değildi. Sehun'dan inlemesini isteyemeyecek kadar sarhoştu. Onu en çok şaşırtan ise Kai içine boşaldığında Sehun'un boşalmamasıydı.

Arıza çıkarmak için çok yorgundu, Sehun'un yanına düşerek uyuyakaldı.

...........................................

“Oh kahretsin!” Alarmı üçüncü kez çalarken Kai bağırdı. Okula gene geç kalmıştı. Hızla kıyafetlerini giydi ve saçlarını yaparak evden çıktı. Baekhyun'un hala koltukta uyuduğunu görmüştü. “Oh bekle.” Eve geri girdi ve odasına giderek uyuyan Sehun'un yanağına bir öpücük kondurdu. Sarhoş olsa bile dün gece olan her şeyi çok net hatırlıyordu. Baekhyun'la öpüştüğü kısmı bile.

Kapıyı kapatacakken Luhan göründü. “Urgh. Ne kadar iğrenç görüntü.” Kai alay etti.

“Haha. Çok komik. Okula mı? Güle güle o zaman.”

“Imm sana da güle güle. Kış Kış.” Kai, Luhan'a el salladı sırıtarak.

“Onu görmeye geldim.”

“Ohhh~ tabii. Gir içeri. Ama bekle. Dün geceki sarhoş seksi sonrası dağınıklığına şaşırma.” Kai Luhan'a göz kırparak çantasını aldı ve uzaklaştı.

.................................

Kai geri döndüğünde normalden fazla kişi vardı. Babası, üvey annesi, Luhan ve koltuğun köşesinde şaşkınca oturan Baekhyun.

“Baba?” Kai seslendi.

“Sen!” Annesi bağırdı. “Ona bakamayacağını söylemiştim! Her zaman sorumsuzsun!”

Kai, Sehun'un sessizce koltukta oturduğunu gördü. Sehun'un insanlara vurduğuyla ilgili şikâyet edip etmediğini merak ediyordu.

“Kai, o geri dönmek istiyor. Bizimle yaşamak.” Babası açıkladı.

“Ne?! Neden?! Sehun!”

“Ona bağırma. Belki-”

“Sana vurduğum için zaten özür diledim, değil mi?!”

“Ona vurdun mu?!” Kadın resmen kükremişti. Kai kendi mezarını kazmıştı.

“Size...söylemedi.. Mi?” Kai kekeledi.

“Ona vurdun ha! Aman tanrım! Ben bile hiç- aman tanrım! Nasıl yaparsın?! Hadi Sehun!” Onu kaldırdı.

“Ona nasıl vurursun Kai?” babasının sesi hayal kırıklığıyla doluydu.

“Özür dilerim! Sarhoştum!”

“Sarhoştun?! Ve ona vurdun?!”

Kahretsin.

“Tamam. Tamam. Yanlış yaptığımı biliyorum. Ama Sehun,” Kai, Sehun'un önüne geçti. “Bunun için mi gitmek istiyorsun?”

“Yeterince katlandık.” Annesi homurdandı.

“Kai, eğer burada daha fazla yaşamak istemiyorsa onu bırak.” Yaşlı adam söyledi.

“Hayır!” Kai bunun ne demek olduğunu biliyordu. Sehun onunla kalmak istediği için onunla yaşamaya gelmişti. Ama şimdi eğer geri giderse bir şeyler yanlış demekti.

“Ben...gitmek...istiyorum.” Sehun mırıldandı.

“Sehun.” Kai, Sehun'un bileğini tuttu. “Gitme. Sana vurduğum için özür dilerim. Bir daha yapmayacağım.”

Sehun elini geri çekerek annesinin onu sürüklemesine izin verdi.

“Sehun!” Sehun'un gitmekte ısrarcı olduğunda ne yapacağını bilmiyordu Kai.

“Sana güvenmiştik ve sen onu yalnızca ağlatın.” Kai'nin babası söyledi.

“Ağladı mı?”

“Evet. Ve Luhan bizi çağırdı.”

Kai sinirle Luhan'a baktı.

“Kai, o ne olursa olsun senin kardeşin. Ama eğer eve gitmek isterse onu durduramazsın.” Babası omzunu okşadı.

Eve? Kai nerede olursa olsun oranın Sehun için ev demek olduğunu sanıyordu Kai.

“Ben hala dışarıdayım? Eve gelemem?”

“Sözümü tutuyorum. Annene dönmene izin vermeyeceğime dair söz verdim. Ama sana Sehun'la bir şans verdim ve sen onu mahvettin.”

“Ne olursa olsun onu almaya geleceğim, biliyorsun değil mi?”

“Ama artık onun favorisi olduğunu sanmıyorum Kai.”


	5. 4.Bölüm

Kai tüm gece yerinde duramıyordu. Oturma odasında oradan oraya gidip geliyordu.

“Kai. Sakinleş. Eğer onu bu kadar çok istiyorsan, o zaman git getir.” Baekhyun iç çekti.

“O kadar kolay değil. Onu tanımıyorsun. Delirecek kişi benmişim gibi hissediyorum.” Kai mırıldandı. “Nasıl böyle gitmeye cesaret eder?!” Koltuktan kalktı. “Ne biliyor musun?! Bırak gitsin! Onun peşinden koşmayacağım!”

Sinirlenmişti. Tüm hafta boyunca ne uyuyabilmiş ne de derslerine odaklanabilmişti. Sehun onu görmeye bile gelmemişti. Aralarındaki şeyleri bitirmek mi istiyor merak ediyordu. Ama yine de aşk için bu kadar heyecanlanmasından dolayı Sehun gibi bir gerizekalının gerçekten ayrılmaması kafasını karıştırıyordu. Kai bu yüzden bu saçmalığa dâhil olmak istemiyordu. Sehun'a düzgünce onu sevdiğini bile söylememişti ki Sehun da ona söylememişti.

O yüzden, işte buradaydı. Ailesinin evinin önünde zili çalarken Sehun'un durumunda çok yumuşak olacağından zavallı bir şekilde yaşayamadığı için salak gibi alnını kapıya vuruyordu.

“Burada ne yapıyorsun?” Ailesi evdeydi. Üvey annesi kapıyı açmıştı.

“Başka ne olabilir anne?” Kai mırıldandı ve eve girmek için yanından geçti. Merdivenlere yönelerek Sehun'un odasına çıkmaya başladı.

“Kai!”

Kai annesini görmezden gelerek Sehun'un odasının kapısını açtı ve kapatıp kilitledi. “Sen!” Camdan dışarıyı izleyen Sehun'a bağırdı. Kai'ye yüzünü dönmedi. “Sehun! Seni siktiğimin serserisi! Neden bu kadar kalın kafalısın?! Siktiğimin eve dön yalnızca!” Sehun'u kolundan çekti.

“İstemiyorum...” Sehun kolunu ondan çekti.

“Neden istemiyorsun?! Sehun tanrı aşkına! Eve dön.”

“Ben...sen...” Sehun her zamanki gibi kekeliyordu. “Normal...olmadığımı...biliyorum...Seni... Memnun edemediğimi... Seni... Seni... Sevemem... Çünkü... Ben yanlış doğdum... Çünkü ben... Gerizekalı bir aptalım... Kai... Git...” diye fısıldadı ve arkasını döndü. Kai az önce duyduklarına inanamıyordu.

“Anlamıyorum Sehun. Bu saçmalığı bırak ve benimle gel.” Şimdi sakinleşmişti. Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “İyi! Kendin bilirsin! Eğer yarın sabaha kadar gelmezsen o zaman bende seni bırakacağım! Çünkü siktiğimin çok yoruldum!” diye bağırdı ve fırtına gibi odadan çıktı.

..............................

“Ee, yarın Cumartesi. Planın nedir?” Baekhyun sordu. “Sarhoş olmak için dışarı çıkalım mı?” diye kıkırdadı.

“Aslında seninle sarhoş olmayı bıraktım ben.” Kai söyledi. “Son sefer, hiç iyi değildi sonuçları.”

Baekhyun koltuktan kalktı ve yürüyerek Kai'nin yanına gitti. “Ama ilk sefere ne dersin?” Kai'nin kucağına oturdu. Kai donmuştu. Baekhyun çok hafifti ama Kai eziliyormuş gibi hissediyordu. Elini Kai'nin göğsünde gezdirdi ve boynunda duraklattı. “O istediğin şekilde sonuçlanmıştı, değil mi?” diye mırladı ve yüzleri arasındaki mesafeyi kapatmaya başladı.

Kai gergince güldü. “Yatmalıyım.”

“O zaman benimle...yat.” Bu sefer ikisi de sarhoş değildi ve öpüştüklerinin gayet iyi farkındaydılar. Baekhyun alt dudağını emip elini pantolonun içine sokup uzunluğunu okşadığında Kai hafifçe inledi ve bu harika hissettiriyordu. Kai bunu birisiyle yapmayalı uzun zaman olmuş gibiydi. Sevişirken kim olsa böyle tepki verirdi. Sehun'layken her şeyi Kai kendi yapıyormuş gibiydi, daha çok her şeyi kendi 'yapmak zorundaymış' gibiydi.

Uzanması için Baekhyun'u koltuğa itti ve tişörtünü çıkararak onu yeniden öpmeye başladı. Baekhyun dizini kaldırarak Kai'nin uzunluğunu okşadığında diğeri daha sesli inledi. “Bağlanmak yok?” Kai öpücükten çekilerek soludu.

“Bağlanmak yok.” Baekhyun sırıttı ve onu öpmek için boynundan çekiştirdi.

.......................................

“Uh...” Kai koltukta, üzerinde Baekhyun'un ağırlığıyla mırıldandı. “Sunbae?” Uykulu ve boğuk sesiyle seslendi.

“Uyu.” Baekhyun inledi.

“Saat çoktan sabah 10 olmuş. Ve biz...uh...çıplağız.” Kıyafetleri çıplak bedenlerinden sarkıyordu, dün gece gidip örtü alamayacak kadar sevişmekle meşguldüler.

“Daha iyi.”

Kai gülümsedi. Bu arkadaşı seviyordu. Baekhyun her zamanki gibi tasasızdı. Bir süre daha uzanmasına izin verdi. Ama aniden ön kapı açıldı.

“Siktir!” Kai üzerinde Baekhyun'la yuvarlandı ve yere düştüler. Kai üstte Baekhyun alttaydı bu sefer.

“Urgh. Şimdi de yerde mi yapmak istiyorsun?” Baekhyun inledi. Kai kimin geldiğine bakmak için kafasını kaldırdığı an kendini oraya gömmek istedi.

“Kai?” Sehun fısıldadı.

“Sehun. Sehun. Göründüğü gibi değil.” Kai pantolonunu ya da en azından tişörtünü giymeye çalışıyordu. Sehun evin anahtarlarını Kai'ye attığında başına çarptı. “Sehun!”

Sehun gözyaşlarını silip burnunu çekerek evden çıktı.


	6. 5.Bölüm

“Sehun! Sehun! Bekle!” Kai üzerinde yalnızca eşofmanıyla arkasından çıkmıştı evden. Şanslıydı ki Sehun hala asansörün gelmesini bekliyordu. “Sehun.” Sehun'u kolundan tutup kendine çevirdiğinde ağladığını gördü. “Lütfen. Yanlış anlama.”

“Yavaş...kavrıyor... Olabilirim. Ama... Ben... Aptal...değilim.” Sehun avuçlarında hıçkırıyordu.

“Sen aptalsın! İlk başta kim git dedi sana?! Ve.. Eve geldin.”

Eğer Sehun normal biri olsaydı Kai yüzüne tokat falan bekleyebilirdi, her şey onun için yeni bir deneyimdi. Kai'ye vurmak ya da bağırmak yerine Sehun ona sarılarak yüzünü Kai'nin omzuna gömdü. “Onu...seviyorsun.”

“Aman Tanrım! Kaç kez dedim! Hayır!” Kai ona bağırdı ama Sehun'a sıkıca sarıldı.

Aniden asansörün karşısındaki kapı açıldı. Kai ve Sehun ilk taşındıklarında tanışmışlardı bu aileyle.

“Oh. Oh.” Orta yaşlı kadın yarı çıplak Kai'nin Sehun'a sarıldığını görünce kızarmıştı. Kai ona sinirle baktı ve bilerek dudaklarını Sehun'un şakağına bastırdı. “Uh. Ben sadece...benim...” Onların etrafından asansöre geçerken kekeliyordu.

“Bırak...” Sehun mırıldandı ve asansöre binmek için Kai'yi itmeye çalıştı.

“Daha hızlı olabilir misiniz?” Kai ahjummaya tısladığında hemen asansörün düğmesine bastı kadın.

Asansör kapandığında Kai, Sehun'u bıraktı. “Sehun. Lütfen.” Kai özür dileyememesine inanamıyordu. Yanlış bir şey yapmamış gibi hissediyordu.

“Onun...gibi biriyle... Birlikte...olmalısın.” Sehun söyleyerek yeniden asansörün düğmesine bastı.

“Onun gibi biri mi?! Nasıl onun gibi biri?! Normal birisi mi?! Haklısın Sehun! Gerizekalı olmayan ve normal bir beyni olan biriyle birlikte olmalıyım! Seviştiğimiz için kızgın değilsin! Sadece onu seviyorum diye paronayaklaşıyorsun!” Kendini kaybetmişti. Bir yarısı Sehun'a konuştuğu ya da yattığı birisine âşık olmadığını ikna etmek için yorulmuştu. Diğer yarısı engelli bir çocuğun sorumluluğunu alma konusunda bitmişti. “Sadece git. Senden yoruldum. Seninle olmanın ya da 'SENİN' gibi biriyle olmanın bu kadar zor olduğunu hiç bilmezdim. Annen haklıydı. Nasıl olacağını bilmediğimden sana bakamam! Yaşadığım hayatı seviyorum. Senin için her şeyi değiştiremem. Muhtemelen şu anda ne hakkında konuştuğumu bile anlamıyorsun. Kaybol Sehun.”

Sehun hayalet görmüş gibiydi. Başını eğerek yumruklarını sıktı. “Aşk...” diye fısıldayarak asansöre bindi.

Kai sinirle duvara tekme attı. Sehun'un normal olmadığını biliyordu. Ağaç kozalaklarına takıntısı olduğu gibi onun kendine de takıntısı olduğunu biliyordu. Birisi tüm kozalaklarını alırsa ne olacaktı? Ama Kai buna daha fazla dayanamıyordu. Ancak içinde bir yer onu yanlış bir şey yapmadığına ve suçu Sehun'un geri zekâlılığına atmaya ikna ediyordu.

...............................

“Hey.” Baekhyun tamamen temizlenmiş halde el salladı. Dün gece baya dağılan oturma odasını da toplamıştı.

“Hey.” Kai mırıldandı.

“Yüzün neden öyle?”

“Sehun geldi.”

“Evet biliyorum. Ee?”

“Açıkça bizi gördü.” Kai iç çekti.

“Ee? Bir şey anlamadı nasılsa değil mi?”

“Tabii ki anladı! Daha önce seks yapmadık değil! Tabii ki ne yaptığımızı söyleyebilir!”

“Oh... O zaman ne oldu?”

Kai gözlerini devirdi. “Ondan...ayrıldım.”

“Oh lütfen Kai. Siz asla birlikte değildiniz, inan bana. Sadece ona karşı hissettiğin bir sempatiydi. Biraz da arzu duyduğun. Yalan mı?”

“Yalan. Onu seviyorum. Düşündüğünden daha çok. Onun düşündüğünden daha çok. Ama bu çok zor. İşler böyle olduğunda boşver. Siktiğimin anlamadığından ona açıklayamıyorum!” Yine nedensizce Sehun'u suçluyordu ve bunu biliyordu. Eğer Sehun normal olsaydı, kimse Kai'nin yaptığıyla uzlaşmazdı.

“Doğru. Eğer öyle diyorsan.” Baekhyun omuz silkti. “Ama sanırım onunla kalacaksan sonsuza kadar daha iyisini arzulayacaksın.”

Bu, Baekhyun bu konuda haklıydı. Kai yarım saat boyunca hiçbir şey düşünmeden otururken Baekhyun televizyon izlemişti.

“Ben-” Telefonu çalınca sözü kesildi. Masaya uzandı ve babasının aramasını cevapladı. “Baba?”

“Ne sikim yaptın ha?!”

“Huh?”

“Sehun yeniden kendini kesti!”


	7. 6.Bölüm

Sehun'un yeniden kendine zarar verdiği haberini duyduktan sonra Kai hızla ailesinin evine sürerken aklına bin bir türlü küfür geliyordu. “Neden bu kadar aptal birisi?!” Kendine bağırdı. Ama bunun nedeninin kendisi olduğu açıkça belliydi. Kai'yle yaşarken asla kötü bir şeye yeltenmemişti Sehun. O antidepresanları bile almayı bırakmıştı.

“O nasıl?!” Kai eve daldı.

“Şükürler olsun ki evdeydik!” Üvey annesi bağırdı. “Yoksa onu durduramazdık!”

“İyi olup olmadığını sordum!” Kai bağırdı.

“O iyi.” babası koltuktan kalktı. “Ben mutfağa girmeden önce sadece ufak bir kesik atabildi. Luhan onu eve bıraktıktan sonra eve geldik ve direkt mutfağa koştu. Luhan, Sehun'u senin evine götürdüğünü söyledi. Ne oldu? İki gözü iki çeşme ağlıyordu.”

“Ne oldu, ben tamamen berbat ettim her şeyi.” Kai kısık sesle mırıldandı ve Sehun'un odasına çıktı.

Sehun, Kai'ye sarıldığı gibi bir yastığa sarılmış uyuyordu. Kai iç çekti ve yatağa yaklaşarak kenarına oturdu. Sehun'un bileğindeki yara bandını fark etmişti. “Özür dilerim.” diye fısıldadı. Orada oturarak yaklaşık bir saat Sehun'un uyumasını seyretti. Kai ne kadar korkunç birisi olduğunu fark etmişti. Sehun'a bakabileceğini söylese bile yapamadığını biliyordu. O kendisi hala jelibon seven daha büyümemiş ilkokul çocuğu gibiydi. Başka birisine nasıl bakacaktı? Özel ilgiye ihtiyacı olanı bırakacaktı. Baekhyun'la yatmak onu uyandırmıştı. Sonunda kalın kafası engelli bir çocuğa bakamayacağını anlamıştı. Günün sonunda hâlâ yaşıtları gibi eğlenmek isteyecekti. Bundan emindi. Ama bu çok zordu. Sadece 4 ay sürmüştü. Hayatı boyunca öyle olacağını düşünmek ürpermesine neden oluyordu.

Sehun yatakta dönünde Kai'nin düşüncelerini böldü. “Kai?” uykulu bir sesle mırıldandı ve şiş gözlerini ovuşturarak oturdu. Çok ağlamış olmalıydı. Kai derin nefes aldı. Sehun'un adını çok nadir de olsa söylemesini çok seviyordu. “Sen... Sen...benim...için...geldin...” dedi ve Kai'nin omzunu tuttu. Kai geri çekilerek ayağa kalktı.

“Hiç utanman yok mu? Başka bir çocuğu beceren bendim. Senden kaybolmanı istedim. Ve hâlâ senden ayrıldım diye kendine zarar veriyorsun?! Sehun! Sen düz salaksın! Uyan artık! Ölsen bilse kimse umursamayacak!” Bu kelimeleri ağzından çıkarmak canını yakıyordu ama bu en iyisiydi. “Ucuz bir hayat yaşamayı bırak! Kendini savun biraz çünkü kimse senin yanında olmayacak! Beni ve Baekhyun'u gördün ve hâlâ bana sarılıyorsun! Ve hâlâ benim için ağlıyorsun! Ve şimdi, hâlâ seninle kalmamı istiyorsun, değil mi?! Oğlum, sen cidden geri zekâlısın.” Kai sahte bir şekilde güldü.

Sehun diz çökerek Kai'ye uzandı. Kai elini ittirdi. “Dinle. Kendini falan sakın öldürme! Çünkü bu senden daha çok nefret etmeme neden olacak!”

“Bir daha... Yapmayacağım.” Sehun hıçkırmaya başladı. “Umurumda...değil.”

“Ne umurunda değil?!”

“Sen...ve...o.” diye söyledi.

Kai homurdandı. “Sanki benim umurumda! O sadece seksti! Ve gerçek bir seksti. O yüzden, şunu bil ki senden çok bir şey beklemediğim için herhangi biriyle yeniden yaparım!”

“Ne...yapmamı...istiyorsun...benden?”

“Kendini öldürmeye çalışmanı bırakmanı istiyorum. Buna söz verir misin?”

Sehun hemen başıyla onayladı. Genelde bu kadar çabuk tepki vermezdi ama Kai, Sehun'un kendisine kozalaklar gibi takıntılı olduğunda haklıydı.

“Kal.” Sehun umutsuzca ağlarken fısıldadı. Kai yatağa gidip Sehun'u kollarına almak için ölüyordu. Ama anlık zevkler için kendini kaybetmemeye karar vermişti. Sehun'la ayrılmak ikisi için de daha iyi olacaktı. Ya da Kai, Sehun'u bırakarak daha çok özgürlük istiyordu.

“Hayır.” Kai sonunda söyledi. “Sen hayatta kalabilirsin. Bensiz yaşa. Çünkü ben seninle yaşayamıyorum.”

“Seni...seviyorum...” Sehun her şey için kötü bir zamanlama seçmişti. Daha çok ağlamaya başladı.

“Ne yazık ki ben seni sevmiyorum. Sen her zaman basit bir bedendin Sehun. Çakmayı sevdiğim bir beden. Asla aşk değildi. Hayatım boyunca bir gerizekalı ile yaşayamam.” Kai duygularını içine atıyordu. Eğer işleri böyle bitirirse Sehun'un Kai'den nefret etmesini sağlayabilir mi bilmiyordu.

Kai, Sehun'la olmak için şansını denemeyi gerçekten istemişti. Ama sonunda imkânsız olduğunu anlamıştı. Ufak bir sorun Sehun'un anlayamayacağı ve dayanamayacağı büyük bir soruna neden oluyordu. Ve şu anda tamamen dağılmıştı. Kai'yi isteyip istemediğine bile karar veremiyordu. Bir an Kai'yi terk ediyordu. Diğer bir an ona sarılıyordu. O normal değildi, Kai ne bekliyordu ki?

Sehun ağlamayı bıraktı ve sonunda ifadesiz bir yüzle Kai'nin yüzüne baktı.

“Sadece kendine zarar verme.” Kai son kısmı mırıldanarak odadan hızla çıktı.


	8. 7.Bölüm

Kai'nin Sehun'la sert ve zalim bir şekilde ayrılmasından sonra Baekhyun sonunda gitmişti.

“Kalmama izin verdiğin için teşekkürler.” Baekhyun kapı girişinden seslendi.

“Sorun değil. İstediğin zaman gelebilirsin.” Kai onu özleyecekti.

“Sanırım sen ve Sehun arasında sorun çıkardım huh?”

“Hayır. Sayılmaz. Aslında ayrıldığımıza memnunum.” Kai yalan söyledi. Özgür hissettiği doğruydu ama bir yanı hâlâ masum Sehun'u yeniden kollarında istiyordu.

“Pekâlâ,” Baekhyun sırıttı ve ayakuçlarında Kai'nin dudaklarına yükseldi. “Yalnız olduğunda beni nasıl bulacağını biliyorsun.” diye mırladı.

“Biliyorum.” Kai gülümsemeye zorladı kendi. Onun asla iletişim kurmayacaktı.

.........................................

Bir ay geçmişti ve ne ailesi ne Sehun aramıştı. Sehun önceden de onu aramazdı gerçi ama Sehun'un ondan vazgeçtiğini görmek Kai'yi şaşırttığı kadar canını da yakmıştı. Kendini okul ödevleriyle dağıtmaya çalışıyordu ama eve geldiğinde Sehun'u çok özlüyordu. O olmadan evini karamsar bir hava kaplıyordu. Kai yatmak için eve rastgele birilerini getirmeyi düşünmüştü ama aklı buna izin vermiyordu. Yalnızca Sehun'u bu kadar çok özlüyordu, Sehun'u kabul ettiğinden çok sevdiğini fark etmişti. Ama bu yol daha iyi değildi. Sehun onunla olsa bile Kai asla Sehun'dan memnun kalmayacağını biliyordu. Asosyal engelli çocuktan özgürlüğü kazanmıştı ama yeterince tatmin olmamıştı.

“Siktir.” Kai odaklanamayarak ödev kâğıtlarını ittirdi. Sehun onunlayken bir köşede oturup kozalaklar hakkında okurken de Kai'yi cezbettiğinden o zaman da odaklanamıyordu. Ama bu Kai'ye göre sağlıklıydı. Aniden telefonu çalarken onu yerinden zıplattı çünkü ev çok sessizdi. “Alo? Baba?”

“Hey. Nasılsın?”

“Bir ay sonra mı soruyorsun?! Ya ölseydim?! Ya testere tarafından öldürülseydim?!”

“Kai. Sehun gelecek hafta tedavi için Kanada'ya gidiyor.”

Kai boğazındaki yumruyu yutkundu. “O... kabul etti mi?”

“Biz... Onu biraz zorladık. Ama evet sonunda kabul etti.”

“Luhan'la...mı?”

“Evet. Veda etmek isteyeceğini düşündüm.”

Veda etmek istiyor muydu?

“Yarın okuldan sonra uğrarım.” dedi Kai.

Sehun'un bunu kabul edeceğini hiç düşünmezdi. Kai onun için ne kadar çok kavga ettikten sonra değil. Sehun yıllarca olmayacaktı. Kai'yi en çok rahatsız eden de buydu. Kai aniden ona sarılmak istese birkaç blok ötede olmayacaktı.

...............................

İş günü olmasına rağmen Sehun'un annesi evdeydi. “Evdesin.” Kai mırıldandı.

“İyi hissetmiyorum.” diye cevapladı.

“Ya da... Sehun'un benim tarafımdan kaçırılmayacağından emin olmak istedin?” Kai bir kaşını kaldırdı.

“Öyle bir şey yok. Ve inan bana kendi bile seninle gitmek istemiyor.”

“Korkma. Sadece veda etmeye geldim.”

“Oh Kai. Tüm vedalarını şimdi yap. Gelecek hafta havaalanına gelip kafasını karıştırma. Senden sonra onu düzgünce yemek yedirmeye çalışmak yeterince zordu...” Kai, Sehun'un hâlâ onu aşamadığını anlamıştı. Odasına giderek kapıyı çaldı.

Sehun kapıyı açtıktan sonra Kai'ye kaşlarını çatarak yüzüne kapattı.

“Sehun!” Kai bağırdı. “Hadi ama. Aç kapıyı.” Sehun'a bir saniye bile bakmak kalbini titretmişti. Beş dakika bekledi ama Sehun kapıyı açacak gibi görünmüyordu.

Kai iç çekerek aşağıya indi. Evden çıkarken üvey annesine bir şey söylemedi. Arabasının önünde durdu ve Sehun'un odasına baktı. Çakıl taşı alarak cama fırlattı.

Sehun kısa süre sonra cama geldi ve aşağıya Kai'ye baktı. Kai hemen defterini ve kalemini alarak bir şeyler karaladı. Yazdığı kısmı Sehun'a gösterdi.

'GÜVENDE KAL.'

Sehun'un ifadesi okuyamıyordu ama arabaya binmeden önce Sehun'a gülümsedi.

.......................................

Okula gitmeye isteksiz bir halde Kai, Sehun'un ayrılmasına dakikaları sayarak yatakta yuvarlanıp duruyordu. O anda kapı çaldı. İnleyerek kapıya bakmaya gitti.

“Sehun? Burada ne yapıyorsun?” Kai, Sehun'u gördüğünde şaşırarak sordu. Sehun ona utangaçça içinde kozalak olan bir kavanoz uzattı. “Bu nedir?”

“Bristlecone çamı.” Sehun sertçe söyledi. Tabiki kozalak konusunda uzmandı. “Bu benim... En sevdiğim... Onu...almanı... İstiyorum.” diye fısıldadı.

“Sağ ol.” Kai olabildiğince sert konuşmaya çalıştı ve Sehun'a sarılmamak için kendiyle savaşıyordu. “İçeri girmek ister misin?”

Sehun sessizliğini koruyarak Kai'nin elindeki kozalağa bakıyordu.

“Hey, istiyorsan geri alabilirsin. Bana hediye vermen gerekmiyor.” dedi Kai. Sehun alt dudağını dişledi. “Gidiyorsun, değil mi? Kanada'ya? İstemediğini sanıyordum.” Lütfen gitme, burayı Kai kendine saklamıştı.

“İstemiyorum...”

“Huh? Neden?”

“Ben...seni...istiyorum.”

“Hayır. Gidiyorsun. Sana seni istemediğimi çoktan söyledim.”

Sehun kapı önüne diz çöktü. İçeri bile girmedi.

“Sehun'! Kalk! İçeri gir!”

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “İstemiyorum. Gitmek istemiyorum.”

Kai ona ne kadar hayran olunası olduğunu söylemek istiyordu ama olayları karıştırmak istemedi. “Burada oturuyorsun diye annem ve babam kalmana izin verecek değil. Burada ne arıyorsun bu arada?!”

“Yalancısın... Seviyorsun...”

Kai iç çekti. “Hayır sevmiyorum. Senin olamam. Hayır, artık seninle olmak istemiyorum. Kalk.” Sehun'u tek eliyle kaldırıp içeri çekti. “Hediye için teşekkürler. Gitmeden önce sana ne verebilirim?”

Sehun'un gözleri yeniden yaşardı.

“Yani, karşılık olarak ne istiyorsun?” Kai açıkladı.

“Öpücük.”

“Hayır.” Kai zaten cezp olmuştu ve zor saklıyordu bunu.

“Öp.” Sehun kızararak mırıldandı.

“İyi. Ama bu hiçbir şey anlamında, tamam mı? Çam kozalağı için sana teşekkür ediyorum sadece.”

“Ağaç kozalağı.”

“Evet, evet her neyse.” Kai, Sehun'u ensesinden tutarak kendine çekti. Kalbinin bu kadar hızlı atması komikti. “Eğer bana bakmazsan seni öpmeyeceğim.” Sehun başını yavaşça kaldırdı ama yalnızca Kai'in dudaklarına baktı. “Eğer bunu yaparsam, gideceksin?”

Sehun usulca başıyla onayladıktan sonra, Kai dudaklarını Sehun'unkilere bastırdı. Bunu ne kadar da çok özlemişti. Sehun dudaklarını ayırdığında kendini daha çok bastırdı ve dilini yavaşça ağzına iterek Sehun'unkiyle dolandırdı... Ayrılık öpücüğü. Veda öpücüğü. Sehun dudaklarını perişan eden öpüşmenin ortasında ağlamaya başladı. “İyi eğlenceler.” Kai çekildikten sonra alayla söyledi.


	9. 8.Bölüm

Kai nasıl birisiydi? Kolayca vazgeçen bir tipti.

Sehun'un Kanada'ya gitmesinden sonra bir yıl içinde Kai vazgeçtiğini çok iyi gösteriyordu. Okulla daha çok meşgul olmuştu ve eve tek gecelik ilişkiler getiriyordu ama hiçbir onlarla kalması için dikkatini çekmiyordu. Aslında Sehun'la konuşmaya çalışmıştı ama Sehun onunla telefondan konuşmak istememişti. Babası bile onun telefonda konuşmayı reddettiğini söylemişti. Ama ailesinden Sehun'un iyi olduğunu duymuştu. Kai her gün ondan haber alıyordu ama bu yavaşça önce bir hafta sonra bir aya düştü ve şimdi de artık sormuyordu. Vazgeçmek istiyordu. Ve vazgeçti de.

O kadar zor olmamıştı. O gençti. Birisini unutmak tabiki kolay olacaktı. Kai onunla iletişim kurmaya çalışmadığı için Sehun'un da vazgeçtiğini tahmin ediyordu.

En azından kendini böyle ikna ediyordu, vazgeçtiği gerçeğine karşın her gece telefonundan Sehun ve kendinin resimlerine bakıyordu. Onu ilk yatmaya zorladığından beri Kai, Sehun'u sömürmüştü. Fiziksel olarak Sehun'dan etkileniyordu. Ama şimdi bundan daha fazlasıydı. Sonsuza kadar bu kadar zor bir karakter olmak istemiyordu ama bir parçası hâlâ işe yaramasını umuyordu. Ama artık çok geçti. Sehun'un da aynı şekilde sevip sevmediğini merak ediyordu.

Kai başka bir resme bakarak iç çekti. Sehun asla başını kaldırıp bakmamıştı, başı hep yerdeydi. Aniden telefonu çaldı, babası arıyordu. Bir süredir aramamıştı.

“Efendim.” Kai monotonca cevapladı.

“Kai, Sehun eve geldi.”

“Ne?! uh... Ne?” Kai heyecanla yataktan kalkıp üzerini değiştirmeye başlamıştı.

“Birkaç haftalığına geldi. Düşündüm ki...onu görmek istersin.” Kai babasının desteğini gerçekten seviyordu. Ama bir an durdu. Bunun hakkında neden bu kadar heyecanlanmasını anlamıyordu.

“Ben... Şimdi gelebilir miyim?”

“Evet tabi. O şu anda evde. Annen ve ben biraz dışarıda olacağız.”

“Tamam.” sakinliğini korudu ama aslında sevinçten zıplıyordu.

.......................................

Dakikalar içinde kendini ailesinin evinin önünde bulmuştu. Sadece üvey kardeşini ziyaret ettiğine dair kendini inandırdı.

Sehun'u yemek masasında yemek yerken görmek bulutların üzerinde uçmak gibiydi. “Sehun!” diye seslendi. Yanında başka bir yabancı oturuyordu.

Sehun yemeğini çiğnerken kafasını kaldırıp baktı. “Kai!” Ağzı doluyken heyecanla bağırdı ve hemen kalkarak Kai'ye doğru koştu. Sehun'un kollarına atlaması güzel hissettiriyordu. Sehun ağzında yemek olmasına rağmen Kai'nin yüzünün her yerini öpüyordu. Kai kollarını ona sıkıca doladı.

Sehun'u özlemişti. Ama bunu kabul etmeyecek kadar kalın kafalıydı.

“Sehun-ah.” Kai, Sehun'un ona sarılışına inledi ve yanağını öptü. “Ne zaman döndün?” Sehun cevap vermeden kollarını Kai'nin boynuna dolayarak başını kollarına gömdü.

“Sehun.” Yabancı yerinden kalktı ve onlara yaklaştı. Sehun'u Kai'nin kucağından aldı. “Bunu yapmanı sevmedim.” Sehun'a gülümseyerek söyledi.

“Sen de kimsin?” Kai kaş çatarak sordu.

“Oh. Ne kadar kabayım. Ben Yifan yani Kris. Bana istediğini şekilde seslenebilirsin.” Sıkması için elini Kai'ye uzattı. Kai hala kaş çatarak elini sıktı. İçinde bir şey arkadaş olmadıklarını söylüyordu.

“Evet. Yani kimsin?” Kai yeniden sordu.

“Sehun'un sevgilisiyim.”

Kai bir şey yeseydi boğulurdu. “Kendinden çok eminsin.” diye güldü.

“Oh. Blöf yaptığımı mı sanıyorsun? Ya sen kimsin? Ve Sehun, bunu yapmaya izinli değilsin.”

Siktiğimin bu çocuk kim olduğunu sanıyor?!, diye düşündü Kai.

“Affedersin.” Kai, Sehun'un bileğini kavradı. Kris diğer elini tutarak çenesinden kavradı ve Sehun'u öpmeye başladı. Kai'nin içindeki şeytanı uyandırmıştı. Ama Sehun tepki vermeyip onun öpmesine izin verince Kai şok olmuştu.

Kai'in ağzı açık kalırken Kris, Kai'ye dönerek sırıttı.


	10. 9.Bölüm

“Erkek...arkadaş?” Kai aniden nefesini tuttu. “Bu da neyin nesi Sehun?!”

“Şimdi kim olduğunu sorabilir miyim?” Kris yüzündeki sırıtmayla sordu.

“Ben onun...” Kai başladı ama sesi kısıldı. Sehun'un neyiydi o sahi? Kendini Sehun'un kardeşi olarak tanıtmayacaktı tabii ki. Ya da en kötüsü eski-sevgilisi-olan-üvey-kardeşi.

Sehun, Kris'in kulağına eğilip bir şeyler fısıldadı.

“Aahhh. Sen üvey kardeşisin.”

“Öyle de denilebilir.” Kai dişlerini sıkarak söyledi. “Sehun, benimle gel.” Onu yemek odasından oturma odasına çekiştirmişti. “O da kimin nesi?!”

“Kris hyung.” Sehun utangaçça söyledi. Sözel olarak çok gelişmemişti.

“Ne sikime öpmesine izin veriyorsun?!”

“Neden?” diye mırıldandı.

“Ne neden?!”

Sehun sessiz kaldı. “Ben... Özledin... Mi?” diye sordu.

“Sehun! Ben sana ne soruyorum?! Doğru mu?! Sevgilin...olduğu doğru mu?” Kai sevgili kelimesine işemek istiyordu. Sehun dilini çıkararak başıyla onayladı. “Ne ...”

“Sen... Ona... Sahipsin... Neden... Ben de... Olmayayım?” Sehun kısık sesle mırıldandı.

“Ben kime sahibim?!”

“Ona.”

“Kim, Sehun?!”

“Küçük...arkadaşın.”

“Huh? Kim? Baekhyun? Tanrım Sehun! O eski hikâye! Ayrıca, o benim sevgilim falan değil!”

“Ben...”

Ki iç çekti. “Şaka yapmayı bırak.”

“Benimle olmak...istemediğini...söyledin.”

Kai yutkundu. Sehun haklıydı. Öyle demişti ve neden işe yarıyordu şimdi? Sehun'un hemen vazgeçip bir yıl içinde kendine daha iyi sevgili yapması kulağa saçma geliyordu.

“Beni sevdiğini söylediğini düşünmüştüm.” Kai cevap verdi.

“Seviyorum...” Sehun yaklaştı ve Kai'in yakalarını tuttu.

“O zaman onunla ne yapıyorsun?!”

“Ondan...hoşlanıyorum. O... iyi birisi.”

“İyi mi?! Bu sevgilin olmasına izin vereceğin anlamına gelmez!”

“Evet.”

“Ne evet?!”

“Huh?”

“Sehun!”

“Öhö.” Kris odaya girerken söyledi. “Eğer izin verirsen Sehun, bize bir dakika müsaade eder misin?” Kai'nin önünde ukala sırıtmasıyla Sehun'la flört ediyordu. Sehun'u belinden yakaladı ve kendine çekerek şakağında öptü. “Odana git. Birazdan geleceğim.”

Ve yine Sehun, Kai'ye dönüp ona sarılarak burnunun ucundan öptükten sonra ona itaat etti. Sehun, Kai'nin ölüm sebebi olacaktı.

“Ee. Otursana.” dedi Kris.

“Burası benim evim.” Kai sakince mırıldandı ve koltuğun koluna oturdu.

“Sen ve Sehunnie hakkındakiler biliyorum.”

“Sa na ne?” Kai ona ters ters baktı.

“Luhan bana sizin hakkınızdaki her şeyi anlattı. Ondan nasıl ayrıldığını.”

“O sürtük bir gün elimde kalacak.”

“Bak. Sehun hâlâ seni seviyor sanırım. Çok nadir olsa da ruh hali ne zaman iyi olsa sen bahsetmeyi sevdiği konulardan birisin.”

“Ben onun kozalağıyım. Sadede gel.”

“O seni seviyor. Beni de seviyor.”

“Bu saçma. Bir yabancıyla bu kadar kolay birlikte olmaz.”

“Onu ne kadardır tanıyorsun? Sehun ve Luhan'ın anlattığına göre, ilişkiniz 6 ay falan sürmüş? Ben onu bir yıldır tanıyorum.”

Kai boğazındaki yumruyu yutkundu. “Ee?” dedi ama sesi biraz titremişti.

“Ee'si, birbirimizi seviyoruz.” Kris'in ağzının kenarı kıvrıldı.

“Bu seni daha çok sevdiği anlamına gelmiyor.” Kai güç kazanmak için saçmalıyordu.

Kris yeniden ukalaca sırıttı. “Onunla ayrıldığına inanıyordum.”

“Ayrıldım. Onu geri istiyorum demek değil. Sadece... uh... Sen kimsin?”

“Ben onu psikiyatristiyim.”

“Doktoru sen misin? Hastanla çıkman yasal mı?!” Bu da başka bir konuydu.

“Evet.” Oops.

“Bana bak. Ne yaptığını önemsemiyorum. Seni sevmediğini biliyorum.”

“Seni sevdiğinden nerden bu kadar eminsin? Öyle söyledi diye mi? Sehunnie ona çıkma teklif ettiğimde inkâr etmedi bile. Kör bir şekilde kabul etti. Ama bunu iyileştirebiliriz. Bana göre o olduğu şekilde mükemmel birisi.” dedi Kris.

“Haaaa. Yani görüyorsun. 'kör bir şekilde' kabul etti. Öyle şeyleri anlamıyor.”

“O çocuk değil. Sizin beraber olduğunuz doğru olabilir. Sehun her şeyi kolayca anlamıyor ama emin ol eğer seni seviyorsa beni de seviyor. Ondan ayrıldığın için bu artık seni ilgilendirmez.”

“Ne demeye çalışıyorsun.”

“Açıkça söyleyeyim. Siktir ol, o benim.”

Siktiğimin o kim oluyor da böyle düşünüyordu?! Kai'den daha iyi bir kötü çocuk olduğunu mu sanıyordu? Ah lütfen, annesinin çorba malzemesi hazırladığı mutfak tezgâhında kim üvey kardeşini becerirdi ki?!

“Baş üstüne.” Kai söyleyerek koltuktan kalktı ve Sehun'un odasına gitti. Sehun kapısını kapatmamıştı ve yatakta oturarak avuçlarına boş boş bakıyordu. “Sehun.” Kai kapıyı arkasından olabildiğince yüksek sesle kapatmıştı.

Sehun ayağa kalktı ve ona utangaçça gülümsedi.

“Beni özledin mi?” Kai kollarını Sehun'un beline dolayarak sordu ve onu göğsüne çekti. Sehun utanarak başıyla onayladı ve bakışlarını kaçırdı. “O zaman bu gece olabildiğince yüksek sesle inlemelisin.” Bununla beraber Kai eğildi ve Sehun'un dudaklarına yapıştı. Kai, Sehun'u sevsin ya da sevmesin Kris'e Sehun'un patronunun kim olduğunu göstermeliydi. Kris'e şov yapmak için hazırdı.


	11. 10.Bölüm

Kai'den uzaklaşarak dudaklarını büzdü Sehun. Avuçlarıyla Kai'in yüzünü tutarak onu ittirdi. “Ne yapıyorsun?” Kai, Sehun'un avucunda mırıldandı.

Sehun dudaklarını sıkıca birbirine bastırarak başını iki yana salladı. Kai avucundan uzaklaştı. “Neden? İstemiyor musun?” Normalde Sehun'u zorlardı ama şu anda sadece ona sarılmak istiyordu.

“İstemiyorum.” Sehun mırıldandı. “Kris...hyung dedi ki... Kimseye...izin...vermemeliymişim...”

“Neden? O...? Kai sonunda nefesini tuttu. Sehun, Kai'yi seks yaptıktan sonra sevmeye başlamıştı. Yoksa...

Sehun kafasını kaldırıp Kai'ye şaşkın ifadeyle baktı.

“Yani, o... sen ve o....” Kai cümleyi bitiremiyordu ama yine de söylemeyi başlardı. “Sesss yaptınız mı?”

“Ses...yapmadık.” Sehun fısıldadı.

“Hayır, seks demek istedim!”

Sehun'un ağzı açık kaldı. Yüzü kızararak başını iki yana salladı.

“Bu rahatlatıcı oldu. O zaman, onu seviyor musun? Beni sevdiğin gibi?” Neden Sehun'u istediğini ve kıskandığını kabul edemiyordu? Çünkü Kai hala çekicilik olmasından korkuyordu ve Sehun'un şanslarını daha fazla mahvetmek istemiyordu.

“Uykum var.” Sehun mırıldandı.

“Tamam. Git uyu.” Kai odadan çıkıp aşağıya indi. Kris oturma odasında kendi kendine gülümsüyordu.

“Hızlı oldu.” diye güldü.

“Tam bir götsün.”

“Tabii. Buradaki göt sensin asıl.” dediğinde Kai daha iyi hissetti.

“Neden seni seviyor ki?” Kai sordu.

Omuz silktikten sonra cevapladı Kris. “Çünkü onu incitmeyeceğimi biliyor. Bana inanıyor.”

Kai başını salladı. Kai'nin onunla aşk yaptığını düşünerek Kai'yi seviyordu Sehun. Kris'i de Kris olduğu için seviyordu belli ki. Bu Kris için artı puandı.

“Sadece...onu incitme.” dedi Kai.

“Diyene bak. Bana her şeyi anlattı. Ben onun psikiyatristiyim sonuçta. Senin ona yaptığın her bir detayı anlattı, hiçbiri de iyi şeyler getirmemiş. O seni gerçekten çok seviyor. Ama senin gibi bir çocuk onun için iyi değil. Bunu anlarsın.”

“Anlıyorum. Uzun zamandır.” Kai kısık sesle mırıldandı ve evden çıktı.

...............................

Kai, Sehun'un gerçekten kafasının karışık olduğu sonucuna varmıştı. Baekhyun'dan sonra milletle beraber olmaya başlayan kişi kendisiydi. Bu onun için adildi ama Sehun kimseyle olamazdı. Onu bırakamayacağını fark etmişti.

..............................

Ertesi gün okuldan sonra Kai kendini yeniden ailesinin evinde bulmuştu.

“Oğlum? Ne oldu?” Babası açmıştı kapıyı.

“Oh. İşten dönmüşsün?”

“Evet.”

“Sehun'u dışarı çıkarmak istiyorum.”

Babası kaş çattı.

“Endişelenme baba. Sadece... Kardeş bağımızı devam ettirmek için.” diye yalan söyledi.

“Ama-” Sehun ve Kris merdivenlerden inerken sustu.

“Oğlan çocuğu.” Kris, Kai'ye sırıttı.

“Kris onu şehri gezdirmek için dışarı çıkarıyordu.” Kai'nin babası söyledi.

“Burayı biliyor mu ?” Kai sordu.

“Seul'e hiç gelmediğimi mi sanıyorsun?” Kris bağırdı. “Geç kalabiliriz.” Babasına söyledi.

“Tamam. Ama sanırım Kai de gelecek. Yani, o etrafı daha iyi biliyor.” Hele şükür ne anlayışlı bir baba!

“Tabii olur.” Kris alaycı bir gülüş takındı. Sehun her zamanki gibi kafasını eğmişti.

Kris, Kai'nin babasının arabasına yürüdü. “Benim arabamla gidebiliriz.” dedi Kai.

“BİZ sana bir gram güvenmiyoruz. “Kris gülümsedi ve Sehun'u hemen oturttu.

Sehun'un Kris'le gitmesi canını yakmıştı. En azından Kris'in önünde sevimli davranmıyordu.

...........................................

Kai arabasını Kris'inkinin yanına park etti ve arabadan indi. Karanlık çoktan çökmüştü.

“Ee, şehirde ne görmek istiyorsun?” Kai arkadaş canlısı olmaya çalışıyordu.

“Fasa fiso.” Kris dobra dobra cevapladı ve Sehun'un elini tutarak dükkânlara yürüdü. Kai Kris'i mi Sehun'u mu öldürse emin değildi çünkü Sehun, Kris'in elini tutmasına izin veriyordu. Bunu Kanada'da sayısız kez yapmış olmalıydılar. Kai iç çekti ve Sehun'un diğer elini tuttu. Şimdi Sehun ortadayken tam bir aşk üçgenine dönmüştü.

Bir süre sonra Sehun, Kai'in elini sallamaya başladı. “Sehun.” Kris emredici bir tonda söyleyince Sehun anında durdu. “Ee, içmeye ne dersiniz?”

“Sehun'la mı?” Kai kaşını kaldırdı.

“Evet. O çocuk değil.”

“Hayır. Demek istediğim o alkole dayanamaz.”

“Dalga mı geçiyorsun? Sehunnie içerken ve içtikten sonra kontrolünü sağlayabilen en iyi kişilerden biri gibi.”

Kai, Sehun'a ağzı açık bakıyordu. “Onunla içtin mi?” Nefesini tuttu. Sehun cevap vermedi ama ayağıyla yeri ezmeye devam etti.

“Neden? Bunu sık sık yaparız.” Kris cevapladı ve Sehun'u köşedeki bara doğru çekiştirdi.

Kris sipariş verirken Kai onun yanına oturdu. Sehun Kai'in omzuna dokundu. Yüzü çoktan kızarmıştı, muhtemelen barın kalabalık olmasından dolayıydı. “Ortaya oturmasına izin ver. Korunuyor hissetmeyi seviyor.” dedi Kris.

“Oh.” Kai, Sehun'un ortaya oturmasına izin verdi.

Kris dayanıklı bir içiciydi. Sehun ve Kai sadece bardaklarına bakarken, Kai, Kris'in Sehun'u eve götürmesine izin vermeyeceğinden emindi. Şanslıydı ki istediği gibi oldu.

“Alo?” Kris telefonunu cevapladı. “Oh. Kahretsin. Onu kesinlikle unuttum. Kai, Sehun'u eve bırakır mısın? Ayak işlerini halletmem lazım. A4 kâğıdı bulmam gerekiyor.” Kai'ye söyleyerek hemen yerinden kalktı ve telefonda konuşarak bardan çıktı.

“Şimdi, bana güveniyor mu?” Kai alay edip ayağa kalktı. “Sehun, gel hadi.” Sehun'u kaldırdı ve dışarı çekti.

Sessizce park alanına gidiyordular. Kai, Sehun'un kızarmış yüzünü inceledi. Çakır keyif olmuştu belli ki. “Ee, onunla kaç kere randevuya çıktın?” diye sordu.

“Ow!” Sehun dizini taşa vurmuştu. “Ow.” Oraya oturarak acıyan dizine sarıldı.

“Sehun, kalk. Sadece bir sıyrık.”

Sehun kocaman yavru köpek bakışları ve dudağını sarkarak başını kaldırıp Kai'ye baktı, iki yaşındaki çocuk gibi kollarını uzatarak taşınmak istediğini belli etti. “Kontrol edebilen en iyi kişiymiş, kıçımın yalancısı.” Kai sessizce mırıldandı ve arkasını dönüp eğildi. Sehun hemen sırtına binmişti. “Kanada'da ne yedin? İnek gibi ağırlaşmışsın.” Kai onunla alay etti, Sehun uzun, ince kolunu Kai'nin omzuna atmıştı ve diğeri de Kai'nin alnına düşen saçlarıyla oynuyordu.

Kai bu durumda Sehun'u eve götürmeyi hiç istemiyordu ama dairesine götürürse daha kötü olurdu.

“Uyuyor mu?!” Sehun'un annesi kapıyı açınca bağırdı.

“Sarhoş.” Kai kollarında Sehun'u taşırken söyledi.

“Neden sarhoş?!”

“Çok sevgili Kris'inin suçu.”

“Kris nerede?”

“Bilmiyorum. İşi olduğunu söyledi.

“Dikkatli ol!”

“O zaman onu sen mi taşımak istersin anne?!” Kai merdivenlerin yarısında durdu.

“Onu yatır.”

“Hayır, onu küvete götüreceğim.” Kai inledi ve onu odasına sokarak kapıyı ayağıyla kapattı. Onu yatağına yatırdı ve üzerini örttü.

“Kai.” Sehun inleyerek Kai'in kolunu tuttu.

“Uyu.”

Sehun aptal gibi gülümsemeye başladı.

“Gülümsemeyi kes Sehun.”

“Sıcak.” Sehun mırıldandı.

“Evet. O yüzden beni tahrik etme.” Sehun'un kolunu uzaklaştırdı. Sehun, Kai'nin tişörtünü kavradı.

“Sıcak... Çıkar onu.” Sehun inledi.

Kai ona bir an baktı. Sehun'un yüzü onu sertleştirmişti.

“Eğer istediğin buysa.” Kai gömleğini çözdü ve odanın bir köşesine fırlatarak Sehun'un üzerine tırmandı. Sehun kollarını Kai'in boynuna sarıp onu öpmek için çekerken gülümsüyordu. Sehun onu öpüyordu.

“Kris'i seviyor musun?” Kai geri çekilerek sordu. Sehun başıyla onayladı. “Beni sevdiğin gibi.” yeniden başıyla onayladı. Kai iç çekip üzerinden kalktı. “O zaman o senin için daha iyi.”


	12. 11.Bölüm

“Hey.” Kai cumartesi günü yeniden ailesinin evine gelmişti. Sehun'u bırakmaya karar vermişti aslında planlamıştı. Sehun birkaç gün daha burada kalıp sonra Kanada'ya gidecekti. Ve Kai onu durdurmak istemiyordu çünkü aklı Sehun ve kalbiyle ilgilenemeyeceğini biliyordu.

“Ne istiyorsun?” Kris sordu.

“Kapıyı senin açman komik.”

“Sehun'un ailesi dışarıda.”

“Biliyorum.” Kai, Kris'in yanından eve girdi. “O nerede?” Sehun'un o geceden sonra onu aramaması onu kırmıştı, sarhoş olup Kai'nin onu bırakmaya karar verdiğinden beri beş gün geçmişti.

“Yukarıda odasında. Çam kozalaklarıyla oynuyor.”

“Ağaç kozalakları.” Kai onu düzeltti. “Hey dinle.” Derin bir nefes aldı. “Onunla ciddi olduğunu görüyorum. Ama ikimiz hakkında ne hissettiği konusunda kafam karışık. Sen psikiyatristsin, değil mi? O yüzden, bunu aydınlığa kavuşturur musun?”

Kris iç çekti ve koltuğa oturdu. “Pekâlâ, bu başta benimde kafamı karıştırıyordu. O seni seviyor. Beni de seviyor. Arasındaki fark ise o sana âşık.”

“Huh? Özür dilerim. Ama anlamadım.”

“O sana âşık. Beni seviyor. Yani, ne olursa olsun seni seçecektir. Onu gerçekten seviyorum ve aramızdaki şeyleri ileri götürmek istiyorum. Sen ortaya çıkıp onun kafasını karıştırırken böyle bir şey olmayacaktır. O vazgeçmek üzereydi. Ya da öyle bir şey. Senin onunla yeniden sarmaş dolaş olacağını düşünmemiştim. O yüzden lütfen. Hâlâ gençsin ve eğer yeniden denemek istiyorsan onu yine inciteceksin.”

“Anladım.”

“Onun vazgeçmesine izin ver.”

“Ama...sen” diye başladı.

“Ne?”

“Bize bir gün verir misin?” Kai şu adama yalvarıyordu ve Kris'in Sehun'un sevgilisi olduğunu resmen kabul ediyordu.

“Ne?”

“Sadece bir günlüğüne onunla olmak istiyorum. Onu dışarıya çıkarmak. Ondan sonra her şeyi sona erdireceğim söz veriyorum. Haklısın. Seni de seviyor. Eğer ben geri çekilirsem, sen ona daha iyi bir hayat sunacaksın. En azından sen onun kalbini kırmazsın.” Kai yatmasalar bile Sehun'un Kris'i sevdiğini anlamıştı, Kai'den ise Kai onunla zorla yattıktan sonra hoşlanmıştı. Arada büyük bir fark vardı.

Kris iç çekti. “Hislerini incitme. Onunla anladığı şekilde ayrıl.”

“Tamam.”

“Unutma. O benim.”

“Anladığımı söyledim!”

Kris yerinden kalkarak mutfağa gitti. Kai, Sehun'un odasına gidip kapıyı çaldı.

“Hey.” Sehun kapıyı açtığında ona gülümsedi. Sehun zayıfça gülümseyerek orta parmağıyla Kai'in tişörtünü çekiştirdi. “Benimle dışarı çıkmak ister misin?”

Sehun kafasını kaldırıp şaşkınca Kai'ye baktı. “Kris?” Kısık bir sesle sordu.

“Onsuz.”

“Neden?” Hayal kırıklığına uğramış görünüyordu.

“Neden? O olmadan benimle gelmeyecek misin?”

Sehun başıyla onayladı ve kapıyı arkasından kapattı.

.....................................

Kai sessizliği bozmadan önce Sehun arabada camdan dışarıyı izliyordu. “Ee, nereye gitmek istersin?”

Sehun cevap vermeden dışarıya bakmaya devam etti. Kai arabayı bir yemek standının orada durdurdu ve Sehun'a inmesini söyledi. “Hadi bir şeyler yiyelim. Buradaki yemekleri özlediğine eminim.”

Kai, Sehun'un girişte durup içerideki kişilere baktığını fark etti. “Hadi.” Gülümseyerek Sehun'un elinden tutup içeri çekti.

Sonunda Sehun çikolatalı dondurma sipariş verdi, el ele şehirde dolaştılar. “Bana da biraz vermelisin.” Kai söylediğinde Sehun başını iki yana sallayarak dondurmasını yaladı. Kai durdu ve Sehun'u öpmek için çekti. “Paylaş yoksa bunu yapmaya devam ederim.”

Sehun kızararak dondurmayı ona uzattı ve dondurmayı yalayan Kai'ye sinirle bakarak dilini çıkardı. Kai gülmeye başladı. “Konu yemeğe gelince çok cimrisin, biliyor musun?” Sehun'a dondurmasını geri verdi.

Arabaya binmeden önce bir süre yürüdüler. “Sehun-ah. Enstitüde boş zamanında neler yapıyorsun?” Sohbet oluşturmaya çalışarak sordu, öylece arabayı sürüyordu. Hava çoktan kararmıştı.

Sehun dizlerini karnına geçip onlara sarıldı. “Uçurtma.” diye mırıldandı.

“Ne?”

“Senin...uçurtmanı...uçuruyorum.” Geçen yıl doğum günü hediyesi olarak verdiği uçurtma. Ve bu yıl Sehun'un doğum gününü kutlamamıştı bile.

“Sen ne?” Tamamen etkilenerek nefesini tuttu. Sehun tekrarlamadı.

Arabayı kenara çekerek indi. Sehun da inerek Kai'nin arkasından yürümeye başladı, tepeyi çıkıyorlardı.

“Gel buraya.” Sehun'u yakına çekti ve elini Sehun'un pantolonunun arka cebine soktu. “Burayı hatırladın mı?”

Zirveye ulaşırlarken Sehun hafifçe başıyla onayladı.

“Burada biraz duralım.” Kai fısıldadı ve Sehun'a arkadan sarılarak çenesini omzuna yasladı ve şehir ışıklarını izlemeye başladı. Sehun gülümsüyordu ve Kai'nin yüzünde de gülümseme belirdi. Mükemmeldi. Sehun'u böyle tutmak. “Sehun.” Yeniden fısıldadı. “Her zaman seninle buraya gelmek istedim.” Sehun'un anlamayacağını biliyordu. Ve beklediği gibi Sehun tepki vermedi.

Yaklaşık yarım saat izledikten sonra aşağı inerlerken Sehun, Kai'in elini sıkıca tuttu. “Eve gidelim.” Kai motoru başlatırken söyledi.

“Kai.” Sehun boğuk sesle seslendi.

“Efendim?” Sehun'un adını söylemesini ne kadar da çok özlemişti.

“Aşk...yap...” Yüzü kızararak fısıldadı.

Kai, Sehun'dan kaçındı. “Hayır Sehun.”

Sehun bir an sessizlikten sonra sordu. “Neden? Beni...sevmediğin...için mi?”

“Seninle olmak istemediğini söyledim sana.”

“Kai.” Seslenerek Kai'in ceketini kavradı.

Bu kadardı. Kai kendini kaybederek Sehun'un yüzünü elleri arasına aldı ve dudaklarını birleştirdi. Bu sefer, Sehun'un dudaklarına karşı duyguları tarafından şaşkına çevrilen Kai'ydi. Sonsuza kadar Sehun'un tatlı ve yumuşak dudaklarını, birkaç saniye öpüştükten sonra Sehun'un solumasını, Sehun'un ağzının tadını sevecekti. Dilini Sehun'un alt dudağında gezdirdi ve emdi. Sehun'un dudaklarını açarak Kai'in girmesine izin verdi. Dilleri erotik şekilde dans ederken, Kai Sehun'un tarafına geçerek Sehun koltukta yatırdı ve üzerine çıktı.

Sehun'un çenesini ve boynunu öpmekten zevk alıyordu, geçtiği yerlerde izler bırakırken pantolonunu çözerek Sehun'un sıkı kotunu aşağıya çekti. Sehun'un ereksiyonunu avuçlarken karanlık arabada Sehun'un altında titremesinden dolayı nefes alamıyordu. Sehun da soluyarak ellerini Kai'in saçlarına geçirmişti.

Kai ıslak öpücüklerini Sehun'un yanağından kulağına götürdü. “Seni...çok...özledim.” Kai sonunda soluyarak kabul etmişti. Sehun boynuna asılıp onu her zamanki gibi ıslak bir şekilde öperken Sehun'un uzunluğunu okşamayı bırakamıyordu. Sehun'a kesin gözüyle bakarak büyük bir hata yapmıştı Kai.

Pantolonunu çözerek parmaklarını yaladı ve onları hızla Sehun'un içine ittirdi. Sehun tırnaklarını Sehun'un ensesine geçirdi. “Sehun. Bana bak.” Kai seslendi. Ondan her zaman bunu yapmasını isterdi. Sehun Kai'nin gözlerine acıyla baktı. Kai dikkatini dağıtmak için onu öptü ama Sehun'un zevk noktasının nerede olduğunu biliyordu o yüzden zor olmayacaktı.

Onu bırakacaktı. Sehun ona bakacak birini hak ediyordu. Ve Kai onu sevse bile o kişi değildi. Kai sorumluluk alabilen birisi değildi.

Kendini Sehun'un içine ittirdi, her vuruşunda onu öpüyordu. Eli Sehun'un tişörtünden içeri girip yanlarını tutuyordu. Kai içinde gidip gelirken Sehun'un dudakları Kai'inkilerin üzerinde titriyordu. Sehun her zamanki gibi uyarmadan Kai'in tişörtüne boşalırken Kai de Sehun'un içine boşaldı. İkisi de nefeslerini düzenlemeye çalışırken Sehun'a sıkıca sarıldı.

Ve şimdi, Sehun'un kalbini yeniden kırmak zorundaydı.


	13. 12.Bölüm

Belki yeniden denemeliydi. Sehun'la olmayı. Ama seçenekleri düşündüğünde, ailesi Kai'nin Sehun'la yeniden olmasına kesinlikle güvenmezdi ve Kai kendi bile geçen yıl olanları düşününce kendini inandıramıyordu ayrıca Kai onu çantada keklik olarak görüp Kanada'ya gitmeyip burada kalmasını ikna ederse ne olurdu? Şimdilik en iyi seçenek Sehun'u bırakmak ve tedavi olmasına izin vermekti. Ne kadar uzun sürerse sürsün Kai bekleyebilirdi. Arabada ereksiyonu hala içindeyken ve gitmesine isteksiz olduğunu göstererek Sehun'u sıkıca tutmasını kim görse Sehun'u sevdiğini söyleyebilirdi. Sehun'un Kanada'ya dönmesine izin vermeye karar verdi. Bu süreçte büyüyebilirdi. Belki 3 yıl sonra, Sehun'a bakabilirdi. Tabii ikisi de hala birbirlerini seviyor olursa.

Kai, Sehun'un başını öptü. “Kanada'da iyi eğlen, tamam mı?”

“Gitmiyorum..” Sehun fısıldadı. Kai bunu bekleyerek iç çekti. Kendini geri çekti ve pantolonunu düzelterek sürücü koltuğuna geri geçti. Sehun'un koltuğunu eski haline getirirken Sehun pantolonunu düğmeleyip tişörtünü düzeltiyordu.

“Seni eve bırakalım.”

.......................................

Sehun ailesinin evine gidene kadar Kai'den bakışlarını hiç ayırmamıştı. “İn.” Kai emretti.

“Öp.” Sehun her zamanki gibi emretti. Komik olan şey ise Sehun hâlâ bunu isterken utanıyordu.

“Hayır.” Kai söyledi. “İn aşağı Sehun. Ve Kanada'ya dönüyorsun.”

“H-Hayır.” Sehun mırıldandı.

“Evet gidiyorsun!” Bilerek bağırdı. “Burada ne yapacaksın?! Ayrıca, sadece tatildesin! Kris istemesen de seni oraya geri sürükleyecektir.”

“Ona...söyleyeceğim.”

“Neyi söyleyeceksin?!”

“Seninle...kalmak...istiyorum.” Fısıldayarak başını eğdi.

Derince iç çektikten sonra Kai kısık sesle devam etti. “Sen gidiyorsun. Ben bekleyeceğim.” Sehun'u uzaklaştırmak için bu iyi görünüyordu. Kris'in de dediği gibi Sehun'un anlayacağı şekilde yapmalıydı. Ve Sehun sertlikten ya da kabalıktan anlamıyordu. “Sen dönene kadar bekleyeceğim. Ama eğer gitmezsen, işlerin senin için daha zor olacağını biliyorum Sehun. Ayrıca, yalnızca 3 yıl. Zaman çabuk geçecek. Söz veriyorum.”

Sehun bir an dilini çıkardı ve düşüncelere daldı. “Sen...bekleyeceksin.” diye nefesini tuttu.

“Bekleyeceğim. O yüzden şansını boşa harcama. Sen gelene kadar ben mezun olurum. Ve umarım büyürüm.”

“Sen...büyümedin mi?” Sehun komik bir iğrenmiş ifadeyle sordu.

“Hayır. Öyle demek istemedim. Yani, sana bakacak kadar olgun olabilirim ya da diğerleriyle yatmayacak kadar.” Sehun'u özleyeceğini söylemenin onu motive edeceğinden emindi.

“Oh.”

“O yüzden şimdi aşağıya in. Bundan sonra seni göremeyeceğim. Okulda ek derslerim var.” diye yalan söyledi. Bugün her şeyi bitireceğine dair Kris'e söz vermişti. Kris'ten bahsetmişken, Kris her zaman yanında olacaksa üç yıl sonra hala Sehun'un kendisini seveceğinden şüpheliydi. Belki de bu sefer Sehun vazgeçen kişi olurdu.

Sehun arabadan indi ve Kai onun eve girmesini izledi. Onun kendinden uzaklaştığını görmek tekrar tekrar kalbini hızlandırıyordu.

.............................................

Günler geçiyordu ve Kai, Sehun'u aklından çıkaramıyordu. Ona abayı yakmış değildi ama Sehun'un ertesi gün gideceğini bilmek nefesini kesiyordu. Babası arayıp Sehun'un gideceğini söylemişti. Kai'nin tek bildiği vedalardan nefret ettiğiydi. Geçen sefer Sehun'u geçirmek için havaalanına o yüzden gitmemişti.

Ama bu sefer, bekleyeceğine dair Sehun'u yeterince ikna edemediğini düşünüyordu. Kris'e var olduğu için lanet etti. Sehun'un Kris'e 'âşık' olmasından korkuyordu. Öyle olsa bile, havaalanına gitmek istemiyordu.

Birkaç saat sonra Sehun gidecekti ve Kai düşüncelerini görmezden gelerek ramen yemeye çalışıyordu.

“Sikerim bu işi.” Çubukları fırlatarak sandalyeyi ittirdi. Aniden Sehun'un ona ilk kez 'aşk' demesini hatırlamıştı. Sehun'un ona ne kadar çok itiraf ettiği düşünülünce Kai bir kez bile düzgünce söylememişti. Aşkın anlamsız olduğunu şiddetle savunmuştu. Ama Sehun'a göre bu önemli bir şeydi.

Tereddütle sandalyeden kalktı ve ceketini alarak evden çıktı.

Seul trafiğinden dolayı bir saat içinde havaalanına ulaşmıştı. Kalabalığı tarayarak ailesinin Kris ve Sehun'la oturduğunu gördü.

“Hey!” Kai onlara doğru koşmaya başladı.

“Kai? Gelmek istemediğini sanıyordum.” Babası ayağa kalkarak söyledi.

“Fikrimi değiştirdim.” Kai omuz silkti.

“Oh. Neredeyse zamanı geldi. Gidelim. Hadi.” Kai'nin babası Sehun ve diğerlerini kaldırdı. Kai olduğu yerde durarak Sehun'un babası ve Kris'in kollarından kurtulmaya çırpınmasını izledi.

“Sehun!” Kai seslendi ve Sehun sonunda serbest kalmıştı. Kai'ye doğru yürürken Kai de ona doğru koşmaya başladı. Yüzünü elleri arasına alarak onu öpmeye başlamıştı. Sehun'u sahip olduğu her şeyle öptü ve geri çekildi. “Güvende kal. Seni seviyorum.” Sehun'un dudaklarına nefesini vererek alınlarını birbirine yasladı.

Sehun ona gülümsedi ve burnunun ucundan öptükten sonra ailesi ve Kris'in yanına geri döndü. Kai orada dikilerek ona gülümseyip el salladı.


	14. FİNAL

** _3 yıl sonra_ **

Umutsuzluk ve hayal kırıklığına rağmen Kai üç yılı atlatmıştı. Yıllarca kendisi okul projeleriyle meşgul etmişti. Tatillerde, Kore'yi gezmişti hatta bir keresinde Hong Kong'a gitmişti. Bu şekilde kafasını dağıtıyordu. Ama tamamen değildi. Olabildiğince Sehun'u hatırlamak istiyordu ve bu onun vazgeçmemesini ya da onu unutmamasını sağlıyordu. Sehun'un ona hâlâ âşık olması umuduyla yaşamıştı yıllarca.

Baekhyun gibi istenmeyen sonuç olmasından korkarak arkadaş edinmekten kaçınmıştı. Kanada'ya gidip Sehun'u ziyaret etmeyi de düşünmüştü ama Sehun'u zora sokmamak için yapmamıştı. Ayrıca bir parçası Sehun'u orada Kris'le görmek istemiyordu.

Üç yıl sonra, Kai büyüdüğünden emin değildi ama kendi ayakları üzerinde durmayı öğrenmişti ve diğerlerine bağlı değildi. Sehun'u istiyordu. Tüm parçası yalnızca Sehun'u arzuluyordu. Yaptığı her hatadan pişmandı.

Görüşmeye gitmeden atanmıştı. Babasına iyi haberi söyleyecekken Sehun'un döndüğü haberiyle şok olmuştu. Kai'nin ilk tepkisi mutlulukla iç çekmekti. İkincisi ise, Sehun'un vazgeçmiş olabileceği düşüncesiyle ürpermişti. Üç yıl çok uzun bir zamandı.

“Ne zaman?” Kai babasına sordu.

“Akşam 5.20'de. Annen ve ben meşgul olacağız. Gidip onu alabilir misin?”

“Alırım.” Kai cevapladı ve aramayı sonlandırdı. Aniden gerilmişti. Sehun'un iyileşmesini herkesin beklediğini bilmesine rağmen iyileşmemesini umuyordu. Sehun'u olduğu şekilde seviyordu. Engelli birisi için Kai'nin sorumluluk alamayacağını biliyordu ama Sehun'un değişmesini istiyor değildi. Şikâyet etse bile, Sehun'un tamamen iyileşmesini asla istememişti çünkü Sehun'un otizmini hastalık olarak görmüyordu. Geri zekâlılığı için Sehun'u suçlamıştı hatta onu azarlamıştı ama aslında ona bakamadığı için kendini ikna etmeyi suçluyordu. Yeterince iyi olmayan kendisiydi.

.....................................

Kai elinde değildi ama Sehun'u havaalanında beklerken tırnaklarını kemiriyordu. Sehun'un onu sevmeyi bırakmaması için dua ediyordu ya da en kötüsü ya Kris de geldiyse? Kris'le olanları duymaktan korktuğu için asla babasına sormamıştı.

İç çekerek sabırsızca ayağıyla ritim tutuyordu. “Lütfen.” Kısık sesle mırıldandı. “Kris'le ya da başka bir şerefsizle gelme.” Kendine fısıldadı.

Birkaç dakika sonra Sehun'u gördü sonunda. “Wow.” Nefesini tutmuştu. Sehun daha uzun ver farklı görünüyordu. Öncekinden farklı. Daha kısa saçları ve narin bedeniyle. Ama her zamanki gibi dolanıyordu. “Sehun!” Ona kocaman gülümseyerek el salladı.

Sehun, Kai'nin olduğu yöne baktı ve gözleri parlayarak ona doğru koşmaya başladı. “Kai!” Neşeyle söyledi ve kollarına zıpladı. Kai'in omuzlarından büyük bir yük kaldırmış gibiydi. Sehun geri çekilerek Kai'nin yüzünün her yerini öpmeye başladı.

“Görüyorum ki birileri beni özlemiş.” Kai güldü ve yüzünü tuttu “Nasılsın?” Sehun gülümseyerek başıyla onayladı. “Ben...uh seni özledim.” Kai ensesini kaşıyarak söyledi.

“Seni...özledim.” Sehun nefesini tuttu.

Kai kızardı hemen. Sehun'u kaçırıp hemen tuvalette onunla sevişmek isterdi ama şimdi Sehun'a onu özlediğini söylerken bile utanıyordu.

“Annem ve babam evde değiller. Benim evime gelip duş falan almak ister misin?”

Sehun başıyla onaylayarak alt dudağını ısırdı. Dış görünüşü değişmişti sadece. Ama içi hala aynıydı. Kai bunu biliyordu. Otizmin o kadar kolayca iyileşmesi mümkün değildi. Sehun buraya ihtiyacın olduğu halde 4 yıllığına göndermek ailesinin salaklığıydı.

.................................

Kai, Sehun’un duş almasına ve eşofmanını giymesine izin verdi. Kanada'da hayatını ve Kris'le neler olduğunu duymak istiyordu. Koltukta oturarak bekledi ve sonunda Sehun odaya geldi. “Oh. Tişörte ihtiyacın var.” Kai ayağa kalktı ve dolaptan tişört aldı. “Al.” Sehun'a uzattı ama Sehun ittirdi. “Ee, Kris nerede?”

“Kanada'da...” Sehun mırıldandı ve Kai'nin büyük boy tişörtünü çekiştirerek içine girdi. Şimdi ikisi de Kai'in tişörtünün içindeydiler ve bedenleri birbirlerine yaslıydı.

“Kanada'da olduğunu biliyorum. Ama sevgilin olduğunu sanıyordum.”

Sehun, Kai'yi arkaya ittirdi ve ikisi Sehun Kai'in üstünde olacak şekilde yatağa düştüler. Kai kollarını Sehun'a doladı. “Biz...ayrıldık...”

“Neden?” Kai bilmiyordu sanki.

Sehun dilini çıkararak Kai'in dudaklarına bakıyordu. Asla Kai'nin gözlerine bakmamıştı.

“Dilini çıkarmayı kes.” Kai güldü. Sehun hemen dilini içeri soktu. “Ee, neden ayrıldınız?”

“O dedi ki... Ağaç kozalaklar...aptalcaymış... Ve dedi ki... Benimle olamazmış... Çünkü... Onu sevemiyormuşum...çünkü ben ...” Durdu.

“Seni seviyorum.”

“Evet... Çünkü ben...seni seviyorum.”

“Hayır, yani seni seviyorum.”

“Evet.... Seni seviyorum.”

Kai iç çekti. “İyi. Ve Sehun, senden asla özür dilemedim. Özür dilerim.”

Sehun başını sallayarak dudaklarını Kai'inkilere sürttü. “Ee, şimdi burada kalacaksın, değil mi?” Kai, Sehun'un dudaklarına fısıldadı.

“Söz verdiğin... Gibi... Bekledin.”

“Evet. Sen benim ilkim, sonum yâda tekim olmayabilirsin. Daha önce aşka inanmazdım. Ama eğer şimdi seni seviyorsam, başka ne önemli ki? Sen mükemmel değilsin, ben de değilim ve ikimiz beraber asla mükemmel olmayacağız ama eğer beni güldürebiliyorsan, çünkü iki kere düşündüm ve insan olduğumu hata yapacağımı kabul ediyorsan, sana tutunup her şeyimi vereceğim. Seni günün her saniyesi düşünmüyor olabilirim ama kalbini kırabileceğim bir parçam olacaksın. Seni incitiyorum, seni değiştirmeye, yargılamaya ve bana verebileceğinden fazlasını vermeni ummaya çalıştım. Ama beni mutlu eden gülümsemeni, seni üzdüğümü söylemeni ve sen yokken seni özlediğimi söylemek istiyorum. Ve sana başka bir şey için söz veriyorum. Aşk olduğu sürece seni daima seveceğim. Çünkü mükemmel kişi yoktur ama benim için mükemmel birisi her zaman vardı. Ve o kişi sensin. Beni tamamen anladığından şüpheliyim ama... Sehun bana bak.”

Sehun, Kai'in kıpırdayan dudaklarına odaklanmıştı ama sonunda Kai'in gözlerine baktı. Bedenleri aynı tişörtün altında yanıyordu. “Sana zarar vereceğim. Gelecekte kalbini kırmayacağımın garantisini veremem. Ama her zaman eve, sana dönmek istiyorum.” Kai fısıldadı.

Sehun yüzünü Kai'in boynuna gömdü. “Aşk.” diye mırıldandı.

“Evet Sehun. Aşk.” Kai gülümsedi ve ona sıkıca sarıldı.

** _The END._ **


End file.
